The present invention generally relates to computing system virtualization technologies, and more particularly relates to visualizing virtual image relationships and attributes.
Virtualization technologies are becoming increasingly popular. Such virtualization technologies enable a user to seamlessly partition resources of a single physical machine into multiple virtual machines (VMs), which utilize various assets such as virtual images. Conventional tools allow users to easily create/build the virtual images. This can lead to thousands of virtual images being stored in a repository. This large number of images can be problematic for maintenance purposed. For example, conventional virtual image maintenance tools are generally text based, which makes managing these large numbers of virtual images very labor intensive.